In-vehicle infotainment is a collection of hardware devices installed in automobiles, or other forms of transportation, to provide audio and/or audio/visual entertainment as well as automotive navigation systems. This includes playing media, such as CDs, DVDs, and TV. Also increasingly common in in-vehicle infotainment installs is the incorporation of video game consoles into the vehicle. None to date provides insurance services inside a vehicle useful for improving vehicle technologies.